Steam
by Rennie75
Summary: Oliver, Felicity, and a hot tub means STEAM! Do you really need more of a summary! Technically this is a sequel but I think you'll be able to follow along even treating it as a standalone! ;) This is definitely for ADULT OLICITY SHIPPERS only so pls read at your own risk!


**Steam**

**AN** – This is the "sequel" to Where Else Would We Be…but in truth it's just shameless Olicity smut so it's okay if you skipped that story! ;) This one is a surprise for my beta so you may see a lot more mistakes than usual! Mic, I hope you enjoy this and consider it a thank you for all your beta efforts on Where!

**DISCLAIMER** – So not mine but that doesn't stop me from putting Oliver and Felicity in a hot tub again!

* * *

Felicity watched as Oliver again walked away from her. She was still seated on the couch in their Plaza suite and could hardly catch her breath much less chase after him or even yell in frustration. It had been almost a month since they took down Slade during Armageddon and Oliver had continually put a stop to their kisses. Felicity didn't understand his reluctance to take the next step especially as Oliver had quite the reputation with women even in the short time she'd known him. Felicity glared at the now empty doorway and chose to ignore those thoughts about Oliver's lack of restraint with women in general as she focused just on her and Oliver.

They had already said "I love you" although they hadn't said it a second time and the first time they did believe Slade may kill them but Felicity didn't think that made the feelings less true. Felicity knew she loved him with all her heart even if she was seriously considering beating him with his own bow right now.

A lot of things had changed since Slade's death but a lot had stayed the same. She and Oliver were closer than ever but that hadn't thrown off the Team dynamics. Roy and Thea were still working through their own issues and Sara was still focused on her life and family so Team Arrow was back to its original three members. Diggle had always accepted Oliver and her as they were and he continued to do so. He had moved back to his own place but Felicity and Oliver continued to share the suite at the Plaza – it just wasn't going exactly as she had planned.

Felicity thought she and Oliver had also adjusted quickly though and they were able to do both their day and night jobs without difficulty (Felicity personally thought they were actually better now but she hadn't mentioned that to anyone else). She knew their shared looks were a bit longer now and their touches a bit more personal but most people didn't seem to notice. The only other change was that they actually talked more – about their pasts and even about their future. She preferred to think it was a shared future and Oliver seemed to want the same…and yet he again left her alone when she wanted and needed more from him.

In a fit of pique Felicity threw a pillow across the room and did her best Arrow growl under her breath. She then took a deep breath and that was when her phone rang. As soon as Felicity saw it was Diggle she answered quickly even as she again glared at the doorway Oliver had escaped through. Diggle had obtained some new intel on Malcolm Merlyn and wanted them at the lair so Felicity hung up and moved to follow Oliver and update him.

Oliver closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed as soon as he left Felicity. She continued to test his limits as she pushed his best intentions aside and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. He tried to control his breathing and slow his heart but it was far from easy and it was getting harder every time he had to walk away. Once he had finally admitted to himself how much he loved Felicity he wanted nothing more than to tell her and show her. When she had finally confided in him about her personal past though he knew he needed to slow things down and prove his feelings to her over time – it just wasn't going exactly as he had planned.

Considering they had already kissed and said the 'L' word Oliver thought it may be awkward between them but much had remained the same. He actually thought they were both better at both of their jobs but he didn't tell anyone that. Sure, he might look a little longer at Felicity and he no longer forced himself to only touch her elbow or shoulder but it didn't seem anyone noticed the changes. Oliver then remembered that most people thought they were already sleeping together and couldn't stop a groan of frustration.

However, he then remembered their recent conversations of a shared future and Oliver knew that a future with Felicity was worth any wait. He wanted and needed more from her but it would prefer to have her for a lifetime instead of just a night so he would continue to wait (assuming he survived it).

Oliver looked up as he heard Felicity's soft steps on the carpet and stood up just as she walked through the door and spoke.

"John has intel on Merlyn – I told him we'd meet him at the lair."

Just like that Team Arrow was at work and both Oliver and Felicity fell easily into old patters without worry or concern. The trio met, talked, and planned much as they ever did so the meeting didn't take long. However, once their meeting with Diggle was over, both felt the tension seep into their bodies as they returned to their shared home.

"I'm going to work out – you go ahead and head to bed." Oliver moved to Felicity but forced himself to only brush his lips across her cheek. He needed to work off the frustration and tension and he knew he couldn't do that if Felicity was watching him train as she often did.

"Okay." Felicity felt deflated as she moved away toward the bedroom. She passed through the bathroom but decided not to shower as she just felt like curling into a ball and sleeping.

Sleep did not come easily and Felicity found herself worrying about why Oliver wasn't willing to move forward when everything pointed to him loving her and wanting her! Felicity could feel his reaction to her and knew she wasn't the only one responding. It just wasn't making any sense why he wouldn't make a move! Inspiration struck and Felicity nearly felt giddy with power – if he wouldn't make the first move then she would!

Felicity pushed aside a momentary twinge of fear and uncertainly as she knew what she wanted and that was Oliver! She also knew he loved her and it was time he showed her that! Grinning smugly, Felicity got out of bed and moved into the bathroom to start the hot tub. She knew Oliver would check on her before he found his own bed and that meant he would have to come through the bathroom.

As she stripped down Felicity strategically placed her bra and panties in a path toward the hot tub. She hoped it looked like they landed there accidentally but she really thought Oliver would be more focused on the green lace instead of questioning exactly where they lay.

Felicity smirked and chuckled to herself. Right after Armageddon she had purchased several new underwear sets just for Oliver and it was about time he saw one of them. She couldn't help but hope he noticed the green was his green and that he would understand the symbolism and accept that she was his as well.

After the water heated Felicity slid easily into the tub but the heat didn't relax her as much as it made her feel even more sensual with the steam rising up around her and the water bubbling along her skin. The weeks of kissing, teasing, and wanting had kept her on the razor's edge but now Felicity could feel the lethargy steal over her limbs as heat pooled between her legs. She could easily imagine Oliver in here with her and as a shiver danced down her spine she had to hold back a moan. Felicity bit her lip and wondered if she should call for Oliver but decided it was best to simply wait him out…_ambush him_, Felicity thought with a laugh! The laughter did relieve some of her current tension but it was hardly satisfying. Felicity forced herself to sit back and simply wait but she couldn't help but rub her legs together as she moved restlessly in the water.

Oliver continued to push himself through a series of modified workouts. After they had decided to stay here longer he had moved in some basic equipment. He and Diggle still trained routinely at the lair and Diggle had smirked when he found out about the equipment but Oliver refused to explain it. He knew he needed it to remain sane while sharing the suite with Felicity but Diggle didn't need to hear him say that. Each night he pushed through his own workout to help clear his mind so he could rest – he was near the point of exhaustion but sharing the room, sharing a life with Felicity made up for that.

However, tonight, regardless of how fast he moved, how hard he punched, the tension remained. Images of Felicity played in his mind and finally Oliver realized there would be no relief tonight. He knew he would need a cold shower to even try to rest but as he removed the tape from his hands his thoughts again focused on Felicity. He would just stop by her room before the shower – despite the sexual frustration, just seeing Felicity always filled him with peace and happiness.

Oliver was so focused on Felicity that he almost missed the green fabric on the floor. He stopped and picked it up without thought then groaned out loud when he realized the small scrap of material was actually a green lace thong. He moved forward to find the matching bra on the floor just a few steps away. Green, his color – Oliver had often dreamed of Felicity wearing the color, wearing it for him. Oliver lifted his gaze further up and saw Felicity sitting in the hot tub smiling at him.

Felicity had chosen her place well and had seen Oliver before he had met her eyes. She had also heard his groan and nearly matched it with one of her own and they hadn't even touched yet. Now she waited as he simply stared at her. She knew what he saw – the water came to just above her breasts but she was pretty sure the tub itself blocked his view, her hair was down and resting on her shoulders with the tips just barely reaching the water, she raised an arm to flick her hair over her shoulder before she rested her arm on the tub's rim. She watched as his eyes followed her movement and now he stared at her arm.

She hid a grin as she brought the arm back to touch the necklace that he had given her before sliding between her breasts and going back under the water. Felicity could easily hear Oliver's growling her name.

"Felicity."

Oliver had to lock every muscle in place into to resist his instinctive urge to either join Felicity in the tub or pull her out and take her against the wall. He couldn't believe she didn't understand the effect this would have on him…Oliver paused as he took in her hooded eyes and noted the languid sensuality of her movements. _Could she have planned this?_ As he watched and tried to fight his baser instincts Felicity rose gracefully from the tub.

There was nothing that could have stopped Oliver from watching the water droplets slide down from the tips of her hair, over her full breasts, down the flat plain of her stomach to the juncture of her thighs. Oliver paused there as Felicity shifted her weight and rubbed her thighs together. He had to fight through the haze of lust before he then allowed his gaze to slide lower down over what he could see of her long legs before bringing his eyes back up her body. He now noted the chill bumps on her skin even as he noted the slight floral scent of her favorite lotion carried in the air by the steam.

Felicity watched Oliver's eyes trace her body even as he stepped closer. She could hear him growling low in his chest as he stared at her and it was all she could do not to launch herself at him as he stood mere feet from her still holding her green lace undies. Felicity realized suddenly that while she was thrilled she had made the first move she desperately wanted Oliver to make the next one and she wanted him to make it now! Felicity had to wonder if he could read her mind as he met her eyes then and stepped to the very edge of the tub. With her underwear still his hands Oliver grabbed her hips and pulled her up and out of the tub. She happily wrapped her legs around his hips as she met his mouth with her own.

Oliver felt Felicity melt into his body and he slid his hands to clasp her butt and keep her tightly pressed into his body. He shifted his hips to steady them both and heard Felicity groan into his mouth as the hard ridge just beneath his zipper pressed hard into her center. When he repeated the movement Felicity tore her mouth from his and with her head thrown back she moaned low in her throat. Oliver immediately traced the line of her throat with his mouth as he continued to rock against her. As Felicity arched further back Oliver moved one arm to her back to encourage the movement that brought her breasts to his mouth. He timed his next thrust with the flick of his tongue against one nipple and Felicity erupted in his arms.

Felicity felt the pleasure shatter her body and it was only Oliver's arms around her that kept her from falling to pieces. As the last shudder wracked her body and pleasure relaxed her muscles Felicity brought her head up so she could kiss Oliver but the heat in his gaze captivated her and she just stared at him. Without thought she slid her tongue out to wet her lips and watched his hungry gaze move to her mouth. Before she could move though Oliver had untangled her legs and sat her on the edge of the tub. His eyes never left hers as he stepped away to remove his own clothes. Felicity knew she would never grow tired of seeing Oliver strip just for her.

Oliver forced himself to move away from Felicity as he knew he needed to remove the last barriers of clothing. He normally trained shirtless but tonight without thought he had left his shirt on. He quickly pulled it over his head and moved to his pants. As he saw Felicity follow his movements he paused briefly and waited. Oliver grinned when Felicity was the one who now growled and even moved to stand up. He pulled her up for a kiss and laughed when she playfully bit his lip for teasing her. Oliver pulled back and pushed her back down before he quickly discarded the rest of his clothes. He moved forward but Felicity placed a hand up to stop him without meeting his eyes. Oliver felt his heart stop but then realized she simply wanted to look at him as he had looked at her so he smiled and waited.

Felicity knew Oliver could have easily pushed her hand out of the way and she probably wouldn't have complained but she was grateful that he stopped instead. She loved his body, scars and all, and needed to see all of him as he had seen her. She trailed her gaze back up from his pants on the floor up his legs and she paused to note the muscles bunching in his thighs. Felicity moved her gaze to his hips and paused to watch his body react further to her gaze as he quivered with need and became even longer, fuller. She skimmed her gaze back over his lean hips, up those wonderful abs on full display and onto the wide expanse of his chest. Felicity noted the tension in the cords of his neck and the tic in his jaw before she finally met his eyes. She gasped lightly as she saw the heat in his gaze that he did nothing to hide. She instinctively opened to him as he moved forward to move them both into the hot tub.

Oliver heard Felicity's gasp and knew she could see the want and need in his gaze. He wasn't so sure if she knew her eyes reflected the same heat. He could see how much she appreciated his body even with the scars and just how turned on she got when he reacted to her. He wanted nothing more than to have her explode again at his touch but this time he wanted to be inside her. With that one overwhelming thought in mind he picked her up again and sat down in the hot tub with her in his lap.

Felicity could feel the steam from the water but Oliver's skin felt even hotter and she couldn't get enough of him. Her hands began a frantic exploration and the slickness of the water only heightened her awareness and strengthened her need. She could feel his muscles bunch and move under and around her and she felt overpowered and yet all powerful as the one causing that reaction.

Oliver could see Felicity's pulse beat wildly at her neck and he couldn't resist placing his mouth there. He could hear and feel her breathy pants against his skin and had to find her mouth with his own. When Felicity moved her hips restlessly Oliver quickly moved a hand between her legs to tease her and himself.

Felicity groaned at the first touch of Oliver inside her but she wanted more, she needed more. She pulled his head roughly to hers and thrust her tongue inside his mouth even as she arched up against him.

Oliver felt every movement of Felicity's body with every part of his own. He moved a hand to her head to keep her in position for his own invading tongue even as he repositioned himself at her center.

Felicity knew this wasn't just about sex, about satisfaction as she had first thought she had decided to make the first move. It was about them and their love. She met his eyes as he slid inside her and they both groaned. Felicity felt complete, whole, and she felt loved.

Oliver kept his eyes on Felicity's as he slid inside her. He knew this next step between them would never be just about sex or satisfaction but still this was more than even he expected. It was about them and their love. Oliver slid out and back in as he continued to watch Felicity. He felt complete, whole, and he felt loved.

Soon the water was spilling over the tub's rim as Oliver and Felicity found a hard, fast rhythm that set both of their bodies on fire. The tensions and desires they had hidden for so long, attempted to control even recently broke free and consumed them. Together they moved, hands alternately clutching and stroking, lips and tongues alternately teasing and soothing until release captured them both in a final shuddering, shattering explosion.

-MORNING AFTER-

It was business as usual the next morning as Felicity and Oliver met Diggle at the lair before going into QC. They guys were going to train while Felicity reviewed search results on the latest Merlyn intel. Felicity was on Oliver's phone talking to Thea when her own phone rang. Without thought she tossed it to Diggle to answer and continued the conversation. It took only a few minutes to wrap up the conversation with Oliver's sister and then both Felicity and Oliver turned to Diggle in question.

Diggle barely kept a straight face when he informed them of the message, "That was the Plaza. They've cleaned up the water in the bathroom and replaced all your towels. I guess there was some issue with the hot tub?"

* * *

**AN2** – Ok guys, that's really it this time! :) I actually hope to take a little break from fanfic but I know that the new shows may easily change my mind so who knows! Until then, happy reading!


End file.
